


Too Close Yet Too Far Away

by danielayaman



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, relationship trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danielayaman/pseuds/danielayaman
Summary: Chanyeol and Kyungsoo have been in a relationship for several years. Chanyeol wants to be with Kyungsoo despite the possibility that they might never be each other 'fated mate' yet he still wants to be the best mate that Kyungsoo will need in his life. Chanyeol just needs Kyungsoo permission and Chanyeol will go running after him despite their past and despite how the world will turn if one day their 'fated mate' showed in front of their face. The problem is, does Kyungsoo on board for this?





	1. From The Outside

Contrary to everyone’s belief, Chanyeol is a man of routine. He has schedule to follow, habit to do and a lot of routines to execute. He perfectly good woke up around five on Sunday morning, preparing himself to his morning run when the time hit 5:30 am. He usually will run for about two hours, back to his gender mix dorm and greet all of his roommate ‘morning’ smugly while mock them for being either hungover or just sleepy in the morning. Chanyeol has been doing this for the past three years when he started his college back then. Roommate with another alpha male, two male betas in the same dorm complex and share a room together was what he’s been doing until now. In their world, this system of gender separation is quite common, since among their secondary gender, the omegas usually in a vulnerable position which usually attract unnecessary another gender that will act upon their instinct. Mating accidentally and rape is quite serious and ironically common crime that their world still need to discover how to solve it and deep down, in Chanyeol’s little insecure heart, while he has been never in that kind of position before, he usually constantly worries about his omega boyfriend who lived in another dorm complex, which is not far from his own complex. But that will be his endless thought that he doesn't need to think about now since he has his morning run to complete in order to start the day. Chanyeol only hopes that he will start the day peacefully, and spend the entire evening cosy up in his boyfriend embraces later.

 

Two and half hours later, when Chanyeol just simply greets ‘I’m back’ from his heavy morning run, he couldn’t help to bewildered of how the most bizarre view greet him and took place in his dorm-living room. His boyfriend, sit straight with folded hands in front of his chest and cross-legged in front of—now if Chanyeol looked closer—all his roommates, Baekhyun, Minseok and Jongdae, and all of them seems like in the middle of staring contest. Or to be more specific, his boyfriend glared at them, while Minseok struggling to keep straight eyes to his boyfriend's eyes with Jongdae seems uneasy and Baekhyun totally hides behind Minseok.

 

“Uhm… can someone explain to me, what is this all about?” asked Chanyeol, seems to try to cut all of the tension that has been swum around their living room surroundings for a while. This earned him four of them turn their heads to Chanyeol almost at the same time.

 

“Chanyeoool!” he heard Baekhyun’s voice shrieked on his name, his boyfriend throws another hard look on Baekhyun that leaves Baekhyun flinched.

 

“So, this man over here, like banged our door around six in the morning and demand us to let him in so he can wait for you, which he claimed as…” Baekhyun starts to explain only stop abruptly by Minseok’s elbow to his ribs.

 

“He said he needs to meet you and he said that he is your boyfriend,” finish Minseok, in a very calm tone. As if Baekhyun silent groan and proceed to hide behind Jongdae is something that he usually did.

 

His boyfriend throws a dirty look at them before locked his eyes to Chanyeol. He’s not smiling at all. His left brow rises a little when he locked eyes with Chanyeol. Chanyeol stared back. Then his nostril made him tunes out whatever sounds that all of his roommates produce when the swift faint of a scent hit him. It smells like rain and also almost like how sunflowers smell when they hit by heavy rain in the night. The smell that like the earth when they had been survived a heavy long rain. Calm yet melancholy. Chanyeol’s eyes get a little wider when the realization hit him.

 

“Are you in heat?” asked Chayeol, sharp, clear and loud enough to stun all of his three friends.

 

His boyfriend, now, who’s not looking at him but stared at his three friends who are sitting on top of the coffee table in front of him while he took a whole couch by himself, give him a little nod. A nod that now makes all three heads of his friends turn to Chanyeol.

 

What happened after that couldn’t be really explained by Chanyeol himself when he found he growled. Chanyeol can’t help it, he knows that his boyfriend is an omega, while the scent still faints, but his boyfriend soon will be hit by a wave of heat that brings the nightmare to them like three years ago. And in order to not make it worse, who’s sitting in front of his boyfriend are two healthy male betas and one male alpha who usually breaks people heart be it in whatever gender he was involved in. The growl, of course, earned Chanyeol surprised look from his three friends, especially with Chanyeol being the chill and laid-back type kind of alpha that they always know. _The_ Chanyeol who happened never produce any commanding tone in his voice while speak to anyone from any gender, or showed any hostility and aggression that couldn’t be helped stereotyped to alphas, somehow manage to showed all those signs above in presence of his omega boyfriend manage to earn hard look and of course not just mere surprise from all of his roommate.

 

“Soo, come here,” said Chanyeol, low and sharp.

 

Baekhyun doing the comically gasp voice. Minseok immediately holds up both of his hands—an act of surrender and now shoot Chanyeol a look that demand for the explanation when all Chanyeol and his boyfriend about to do is maybe fuck until both of their dick sore. Meanwhile, the entire situation seems like wake Jongdae up for whatever trance he’s under in because now he looked at Chanyeol with the realization down in his head. The man who bangs their front door at six in the morning is _indeed_ Chanyeol’s boyfriend.

 

Contrary to the tension around him, Chanyeol’s boyfriend gets up calmly, turn his body to Chanyeol who’s standing still like a statue he is, near the living room doorway, walk slowly to reach him. Their hands meet and Chanyeol pull him to behind him and acts more and more like guard dog, while his boyfriend circle his arms around Chanyeol’s middle and go full course to back hug him, even though Chanyeol just covered in sweat, the room air conditioner is not drying his body yet, but his boyfriend seems not to mind it a bit because that’s when he could smell Chanyeol’s scent the most. With his nose buried in Chanyeol’s shoulder, Chanyeol could faintly feel his boyfriend peek little behind him and stared straight to the three heads who are downing out situation differently to the scene that happens in front of them.

 

With his boyfriend tucked safely behind him, and only a little of his head could be seen from the audience (his boyfriend still stared hard at them, squint his eyes and still not talking), Chanyeol clears his throat and his voice go back to normal. Signaling for his friend to now look at him with the bomb that he probably about to drop.

 

“Uhm, okay, guys. Yeah, I have boyfriend, it almost four years already, and this is Kyungsoo,” he jerks his head to the guy who still hugs Chanyeol from the back, “Soo, the one who’s alpha is Baekhyun, the one in the middle is Minseok hyung, and the last one who speaks just now is Jongdae, my roommate,”

 

Now Minseok’s look more murderous than surprise.

 

“This is your boyfriend for almost four years?!” is a scream that heard from Baekhyun who can’t contain his surprised and end up almost toppled from the table if it’s not for Minseok who held his hand.

 

“Let me clarify this, you have boyfriend? All this time?” Jongdae starts to talk again, “and if you say that you guys have been together for... four years then…”

 

“You told us the truth whenever we asked you where you spend the night disappear for two or three days?” is what Minseok’s words follow to finish Jongdae realization.

 

Now Kyungsoo turns his head to look up at Chanyeol to give him dirty looks.

 

“What? It’s not that these guys never been told that I have boyfriend, but they just assume I was single, Soo,” Chanyeol’s retort, keen to give himself explanation for how oblivious his friends are.

 

Kyungsoo let go of his back, step little to the front and only side glance Chanyeol, Chanyeol catches his arm and notice how his hand starts to feel warm.

 

“I’m not sleeping around, well, I might sleep in my friend’s house or apartment but that’s because I’m too drunk to come home...”

 

“Whatever, where’s your room? Don’t you think I need to lie down before this piece of heat attack me?” Kyungsoo spat. Deadly and glare at Chanyeol while Chanyeol apparently forgot that they have audience.

 

Chanyeol seems like brought back to earth by the tone of Kyungsoo spoke to him. He turns to look at his three friends, now talking in a very flat tone, specifically to Jongdae and give him a look that seems ask ‘will Jongdae be in his room with Chanyeol, tonight?’

 

Jongdae stared at them. Hard. He still in shock to know Chanyeol _really_ have boyfriend. And about to do whatever things he need to do to take care of his boyfriend’s heat, _especially_ his boyfriend heat. Out of all the people that Chanyeol possibly date, he never thought Chanyeol would pick an omega who has murderous look in his eyes and also as much as clingy to Chanyeol and dare he to say, a little bit possessive?

 

“Um, yeah, you guys need to fuck, okay, I sleep with Minseok, no problem at all,” said Jongdae, seems like just entered his auto-pilot mode. Baekhyun turns to look at him in a dirty stare.

 

“And why are you sleeping with Minseok?” is what Baekhyun asked in accuser tone while Chanyeol now steps to the front a little to make Kyungsoo look at him. He holds Kyungsoo’s face in his palms and put their foreheads together, silently praying that the heat won’t be a disaster like years ago. Kyungsoo seems to feel his anxious and guilty from his scent alone and tiptoed to give him a little kiss on his nose. For how laid back and relaxed Kyungsoo usually act towards Chanyeol, now being PDA and oozing his pheromone freely in front of Chanyeol’s friend seems to mark something that Chanyeol couldn’t really point out what.

 

They stay like that for a little while, before Chanyeol drops his hand and hold Kyungsoo’s hand walked in unison to reach Chanyeol and Jongdae bedroom. Only when Kyungsoo sat safely on his bed that Chanyeol kneels in front of him to let him knows that he will be back with the blood suppressant and come back to take care of him. He still questioned though, after all these years, why now? He doesn’t voice out his concern, but he put both of Kyungsoo forehead and him and feels little relieved when Kyungsoo returns the gesture by stroking his nape and kiss him in his cheek before Chanyeol gets up and walks outside of his bedroom.

 

Chanyeol just closed his bedroom door when three of his friend is actually standing too close with him in their flat hallway and still wide eyes ready to bombard him with all the questions.

 

“ _How come_?!”

 

“ _Oh my God, why you never told us your boyfriend is sooo pretty? And he’s omega? Chanyeol, what the fuck? How the hell he ended up to date you_?”

 

“ _I thought we were best friend! You never bring him even once in three years!_ ”

 

Chanyeol only sighs loudly and busy to look at his personal medicine box and rummaging to everything that he indeed prepares if one-day Kyungsoo’s heat back like a tornado into their life. He absentmindedly tried to answer to all of his friend’s question though.

 

“We met when I was in early term of my twelve grades, not long after that we date, he’s still in his tenth grade, and no before you asked me, _hyung_ , I only bang him after I entered university” explain Chanyeol, pull 3 small bottles in dark brown glass and now looking for a syringe. He remembers he had five syringes stored safely in case things like this happened.

 

When he found the two sterile syringes which still package nicely in their plastic, Minseok couldn’t help to grasp and widen his eyes more. Baekhyun already loss from word since Chanyeol said that he already date even before they start university. Chanyeol put all of the things that he needs to take to his bedroom on top of their kitchen island where soon be crowded by Jongdae, Baekhyun, and Minseok.

 

“Chanyeol, why you have blood injection suppressant?” is what Minseok said he heard while Chanyeol busy arranging his medicine box along with others in their kitchen cupboard, “and since when you have those? Oh my God, that suppressant could endanger your mate!”

 

Now, Chanyeol visibly flinched to hear those word. Mate. True, usually only mated couple goes with blood injection suppressant since it requires legalized document and a heavy load of money to purchase one bottle alone. It could die down the heat almost instantly, depends on how heavy or severe the heat is in one omega’s body. It brings nightmare to the couple who aim to have children because sometimes, the down effect could be the decreasing functional organ that they need to reproduction. Or defect in omega’s uterus. Or just simply hold the heat for almost 10 years. Or forever, that’s how the suppressant cost people a fortune because when there are people who need it, they almost couldn’t buy it because of how expensive it is for middle-class work people. That’s why Minseok couldn’t help but shivering of how those irrational objects could be stored peacefully in Chanyeol’s personal box and his omega boyfriend come out of nowhere in the middle of their Sunday morning. It’s not even 10 AM yet.

 

Chanyeol only holds the objects tight to his chest and ready to go back to the bedroom. For the first time, the explanation of this touchy subject and he’s not even ready to start it even in one word. He only sighed and for the first time looked at his three friends—who’s indeed he thinks as best friends, who visit him during their spring break, who suffer together with all their college projects, heavy study and one day to another suffering to face how hard the society is—with pleading look and vulnerable side of his relationship that he never really shared with them. But he’s not failed to give them a brief smile of his before he disappears to his bedroom.

 

“Kyungsoo and I… have past. A past that makes us agree to use this instead of usual suppressant, in fact, all of my part-time jobs and savings were burnt to buy this, Kyungsoo’s family made it easier for me to access this and that’s how I keep this safely in my medicine box,” is only what Chanyeol could say while facing all three heads who’s looked at him, “I promise I’ll explain it when all of this over, until then, I need to take care of him, so yeah, see you guys a bit,”

 

Chanyeol close and locked his bedroom door in front of their friend’s face and look at Kyungsoo who’s now lying on his side looking at the wall, wrapped nicely in his blanket and dare for Chanyeol to assume, is naked under it. The air conditioner blast fully but even the coldness couldn’t be tone down the sweat that starts glistening Kyungsoo’s expose back or body shaking that he somewhat showed occasionally. Chanyeol walked slowly and place the bottles and syringes on his bedside table and sat beside Kyungsoo’s shivering body. His scent starts giving Chanyeol’s vision red on how earthy his scent is. And of course, due to their nature, how turn on he is by Kyungsoo. Not that Kyungsoo’s body never failed to turn him on, but Chanyeol have to admit, the wave of heat on Kyungsoo body made Chanyeol shame on his body on how craving and sometimes violent he is towards fucking Kyungsoo. Or how hard his body wants to devour Kyungsoo yet give him pleasure over and over again until Kyungsoo forgets his name, family and only could think of Chanyeol and Chanyeol alone.

 

“Soo,” Chanyeol’s voice croaked to touch Kyungsoo little and shake his body to wake him up. Which only answered by a grunt from Kyungsoo and refuse to turn his body towards Chanyeol and still face the wall in which Chanyeol’s bed placed against.

 

“Baby,” Chanyeol tried once more, now with little pull on Kyungsoo elbow.

 

Kyungsoo turns slowly and held his blanket tight to his chest while now lying on his back, facing Chanyeol who still sat on the edge his own bed. They locked eyes for a while and soon, Kyungsoo turn his head again to the wall and put his arm on top of his eyes.

 

“Just do it, I’ll be fine, make this end, Yeol,” is what Kyungsoo small voice heard when Chanyeol tries to straighten his other hand which is in Chanyeol’s hold. Chanyeol worked flawlessly, pull some cloth to tie it around Kyungsoo upper hand and rip the plastic open to pull one syringe from it and start to suck the liquid from one bottle. He ever practices this in their early year of dating, and sometimes he occasionally showed up in the clinic with Yoora to make sure he still remembers how to do it. Kyungsoo doesn’t even flinch when the alcohol pad tapped his warm soon to be hot skin. Not even any sound heard when the first injection comes in contact with his skin. Then second and finally the third. He put the cotton pad over the wound and it only bleeds little. And after Chanyeol cleans all the junks, he’s back to Kyungsoo who now back to lie on his side to face the wall.

 

Chanyeol caresses his back briefly, the area which not covered by the blanket, feel that the heat quite rises little right after the injection. The fact that 3 dosages of blood suppressant only could hold back Kyungsoo’s heat for around 3 years, give Chanyeol’s good knowledge what a wonder of the human body. Because Kyungsoo shouldn’t be in heat at least for the next two or three years and give him unexpectedly how bad he wants also to do something that he almost does accidentally almost years ago when Kyungsoo first heat started. How badly he wants to mate his boyfriend.

 

But Chanyeol is too rational to do it. So, he just took his shirt off, walking to his bedroom door to check whether it’s locked or not, double check never hurt anyone, and come to take off his athletic run shorts and now standing in his boxer only then proceed to walk into his bed where Kyungsoo had been lying down for a while without really moving his body.

 

Chanyeol also lies on his side when he moved to hold Kyungsoo in his back with almost all of his body covered by their blanket, Chanyeol presses his forehead to Kyungsoo’s back and kiss little the skin that comes in contact to his face. To wait until the suppressant takes effect it will come with drowsiness and sleepiness of an omega’s body and also could increase the heat into the kind of an unbearable one. Kyungsoo makes sound little when Chanyeol goes to suck his skin. His fingers found Kyungsoo nipple and pinch it little before he played with it. When he feels Kyungsoo breath start more and more even and he’s really sure Kyungsoo sleep, Chanyeol can’t help to suck and bite on Kyungsoo skin again until it gives purple color and kiss it afterward. Chanyeol peeks to the alarm clock which placed on his bedside table and noted it’s only 10:30 AM and along with the emotional drained and his tired body, he gives up and sleep while hugging Kyungsoo from behind and only briefly thought about the memory that he was never really fond to visit.

 

***

 

Chanyeol feels something wet press in his jawline. It takes moment for Chanyeol to rethink and realize that he falls asleep while hugging Kyungsoo on Sunday morning. He opened his eyes and he could swear that the sleeping position that he remembered is not Kyungsoo lie on top of his body with his head seems to nuzzle into his neck. His hoarse voice tries to produce coherent words was what makes Kyungsoo look up to him and meet him in the eye.

 

“Hey,” the only word that Chanyeol’s brain could mutter.

 

“Hey,” is the response he got from Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo places his chin on top of the back of his hand. He folded his hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder while just casually lie on top of Chanyeol’s body.

 

Chanyeol continues staring and caress Kyungsoo’s side in instinct. It is still a little bit warm.

 

“Have you get cool down?” asked Chanyeol after caress Kyungsoo’s skin intensely and try to vaguely guess his body temperature.

 

Kyungsoo hums while he looks to the side, avoiding Chanyeol’s gaze, seems like find Chanyeol headboard suddenly interesting. “I guess so, my body still feels like on fire, though. I think I really need to wait until it passes,”

 

“What time is it?”

 

“6? Or 7 PM?” Kyungsoo side glance the alarm clock that Chanyeol know placed on top of his bedside table, “well, if you want it to be precise, it’s 6:45 PM now,”

 

Chanyeol calculated internally how much time has passed since he injects Kyungsoo with the suppressant. It was only roughly 8 hours since he injects it to him. He should be down without any burn or wave of flare in his body from two hours ago. He gave him three dosages for God sake.

 

“I think something wrong, Soo,” Chanyeol frowned, true to Kyungsoo word, he did feel hot from the skin contact alone with Chanyeol and Chanyeol know by heart his air conditioner blast like mad in his bedroom. “You should be down without any fever or flare from around two hours ago, one dosage took effect around 3-6 hours, I gave you three,”

 

Kyungsoo turns to look at Chanyeol’s eyes now.

 

“Guess, we just try to cool it down with the old way, then?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You’re hard,” a statement from Kyungsoo and Chanyeol feels like a fool if he denied it. He feels a ghost touched on his member from outside of his boxer.

 

“I know,” Chanyeol said in a small voice.

 

“Let’s just fuck, if three dosages who supposed to cool down my heat not even decreasing the heat in this past 8 hours, this stupid heat won’t be going anywhere until tomorrow I guess,” reason Kyungsoo, “besides, you’re also in suppressant right?”

 

Chanyeol nods, “always,” was what he could say to let Kyungsoo know, that even though they decide to have sex with Kyungsoo in heat, they’ll be safe.

 

Kyungsoo then proceeds to sit straight in Chanyeol’s abdomen and placed both of his palms on Chanyeol’s chest to give him some balance. He stared down at Chanyeol softly and whisper, “then let’s try to make this heat go faster with the way that we both know like to do,”

 

Chanyeol smirk now while place both of his hand to Kyungsoo waist. He still strokes it softly, continues to being cautious of Kyungsoo body temperature. But he still responds eagerly when Kyungsoo bends down to kiss him full in his mouth. While he tried to sit up, he never let Kyungsoo lips go even in brief second, their kissing just gets more intense with Kyungsoo opening his mouth giving Chanyeol access to enter it with his tongue. Now Kyungsoo straddles his thighs and proceed to spread his legs only to circle it around Chanyeol’s hips. They grind to each other while continue sucking each other faces like it’s the air itself. Chanyeol explores his lover mouth like he always does, eager and hard. He bites on Kyungsoo’s bottom lip, earns him moan over the action and continue tingled their tongue together. He feels Kyungsoo low sigh and breath heavier within his kiss.

 

He just wants to make Kyungsoo drown on his embrace so Kyungsoo will never be thought about his frustration over his heat or the insecurity while doing it with Chanyeol during his heat. Chanyeol will and never will let anything go south, he tries to give Kyungsoo the world, and he tried to pour it with his intense kissing, sucking and biting on Kyungsoo’s lips alone. He desperately wants to show that he’s _the mate_ that Kyungsoo needs in his world. The only mate that Kyungsoo ever needs in his life.

 

When their lips separated and strings of saliva connect their mouth and hazy looks certain on Kyungsoo face, both of Chanyeol hands move to Kyungsoo’s back and slowly slide down to caress his ass. Squeezing the globe of his bottom while still hold his stare with Kyungsoo, intense and full of fire. Kyungsoo closed his eyes and parted his lips little as if in bliss. The bliss that Chanyeol sure he’s not afraid to increase in order to please his lover.

 

With Kyungsoo feels peaceful of Chanyeol groping and squeezing his ass, Chanyeol slide a finger to feel Kyungsoo entrance. It feels wet and Chanyeol could even feel like how the texture of Kyungsoo’s slick in his palm. It just feels like he tried to hold a hand of water and the slick start slide down on Kyungsoo thighs. Chanyeol dick twitches hard in his boxer imagining that he doesn’t need to prepare Kyungsoo much for the penetration.

 

“Babe, I need to take off this,” Chanyeol nudges downwards to his boxer.

 

He did it while mouthing on Kyungsoo skin, at whatever part that he could touch, or lick. Kyungsoo only hums and pull his body little and soon he braced his both knee on each side of Chanyeol’s body and put Chanyeol’s face to his chest. Chanyeol goes to his nipple immediately while trying to free his dick out from the boxer. It proofs to be quite a challenge and until he manages to slide down the boxer completely off from his body. He’s in luck to do it without having to push Kyungsoo from his current position and his cock sprang free, curved and ready to plunge into Kyungsoo in anytime. He options to continue to prepare Kyungsoo with slip one finger into Kyungsoo’s hole, though. Kyungsoo hugs his head tighter with the intrusion of the finger into him, but he doesn’t let Chanyeol go.

 

“Love… Love you,” Chanyeol said absentmindedly while continue abusing Kyungsoo entrance and his mouth sucking on Kyungsoo’s nipple. His other hand rest on Kyungsoo other ass cheek and try to squeeze it as hard as possible, meanwhile, Kyungsoo tries to rub his erection on Chanyeol’s front. They soon to be fucking like crazy is what Canyeol have thought.

 

When three fingers deep later plunged in Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo finally looked down into Chanyeol’s face and there’s blush spreading both his cheeks with his hooded eyes. He seems unfocused but he looks firm when he opened his mouth to speak.

 

“Put... Put it in, I want you now,”

 

Right after that, Kyungsoo kissed him, placing both of his hand in Chanyeol’s neck while Chanyeol guides his body to lower it slowly into his cock. They both moan into their kiss when Chanyeol slides into him. Chanyeol feels like coming back home. He gives it small move right away after he buried deep inside Kyungsoo to test the water. When he heard no complaint sound from Kyungsoo, he starts to increase his pace but soon he starts to enter with a steady pace of fucking up Kyungsoo while Kyungsoo rolling his hips paralleling his pace perfectly.

 

As time goes by, Chanyeol soon only focuses on pleasuring Kyungsoo, his lips already left Kyungsoo mouth and focus on the task at hand. He closed his eyes while Kyungsoo starts moaning softly from his shoulder. Kyungsoo now circling his hand around Chanyeol’s neck and continue to be fucked by Chanyeol. Their fucking slow, steady but hard, the kind of fucking that will last hours and all of Chanyeol’s sense will be flooded by Kyungsoo’s scent, voice and sometimes, along with the pain or burn from Kyungsoo’s nail that raked his back or messy biting that Kyungsoo placed at his body. Chanyeol groaned and continue fucking until he placed both his hand in the back of Kyungsoo knee and Kyungsoo yelp in surprise when Chanyeol literally lifts his leg and put it on his shoulder while trying to lower down Kyungsoo slowly on the mattress. And it just goes wild after that.

 

When the brutal pace arrives, Kyungsoo literally chanting Chanyeol’s name and moaning loudly when all but Chanyeol do fucking him into the mattress mercilessly. His body caged by Chanyeol’s hand and his leg dangled helplessly on Chanyeol’s shoulder. Chanyeol continues to fuck him with hard thrust abusing his hole and how lewd the sound heard in Chanyeol’s quite a bedroom. Their skin slaps each other harshly with Kyungsoo feels like his hole ripped apart by Chanyeol’s cock. Kyungsoo body shakes heavily and he could only say ‘Chanyeol’ and ‘oh God and yes, yes’ in between his moans. Chanyeol devotedly still slammed hard into his body like it’s the only thing he knows to survive in this world. Kyungsoo couldn’t even have the slightest chance to touch his dick when all he did was hold on to sheets for his dear life. Chanyeol strong thrust only cut little when his dick twitched and the hole he abused suddenly clenched hard signaling that Kyungsoo comes untouched from their lovemaking. White stripes come flying from Kyungsoo’s dick along with the strings of curse words come from Kyungsoo mouth.

 

“Fuck,” is all Chanyeol could say when the clenched getting tighter and tighter as seconds by. He starts to move again, little, not in a harsh pace like before to see Kyungsoo’s reaction.

 

“It’s… it’s okay, just move,” said Kyungsoo breathlessly, his chest painted on his own come and heaving hard.

 

“No, you’ll be overstimulated,” responds Chanyeol, he still looked down into Kyungsoo’s closed eyes who caged between his arms. He tried so much not to focus on baring his teeth to pierce into Kyungsoo’s neck. He continues open and closed his eyes while still fucking Kyungsoo slowly, right after Kyungsoo orgasm. He _tried_ so hard not to bite. Not without Kyungsoo permission.

 

“Baby, I’m fine, I’m still hot and soon I’ll be hard again,” Kyungsoo opens his eyes now, look straight into Chanyeol soul through their locked eyes, “I’m okay, and you can go harder,”

 

Kyungsoo smile was the assurance that Chanyeol never knew he needed. He dived down to kiss Kyungsoo and move both of his hand from the mattress to lift Kyungsoo’s legs one more time and spread it wider while gripping it firmly on the back of Kyungsoo knees. All of it was done by him without once pulling out from Kyungsoo’s hot body. He placed his own heel on the mattress and soon the harsh pace, strong fucking apparent from his action. He fucks Kyungsoo harder, faster and he faintly heard Kyungsoo screamed his name louder in between their fucking. Chanyeol totally lost in the pleasure that he desperately creates for his boyfriend. The last thing he could remember before he broke into his own orgasm, that Kyungsoo low sob ‘I love you, I love you so much’ to his chest when not long after that Kyungsoo also reaches his third climax.

 

***

 

It seems like weeks when Chanyeol looked into the familiar sight of Kyungsoo’s back face him and he lies lazily on his side, palm under his cheeks with elbow dig into the mattress while Kyungsoo busying himself pick his shattered clothes and now bending to pick his simple black shirt that Chanyeol already washed clean. He put it immediately and after Chanyeol look amuse to him that he struggling to keep his head pass the rim of the shirt, now dressed in his t-shirt and boxer only, he tries to walk around little to look for his pants. Chanyeol still giggling and call his name absentmindedly, not even an ounce thinks to move from his position especially with him feel sated and good after their sexy time for the past 3 days. He never realizes during his daze, Kyungsoo had been walked slowly towards him and come to sit in front of his goofy grin.

 

“Wipe that stupid smile from your face, you look ugly,” was the voice that brought him back to Earth.

 

Chanyeol whine.

 

“I’m kidding, you’re so…” Kyungsoo lifts his left hand, his fingers come in contact with Chanyeol’s hair and Chanyeol life couldn’t be more complete than this moment.

 

“Handsome,” smile Chanyeol, let go of his elbow and now come to lie completely on his side, facing Kyungsoo, took Kyungsoo’s hand and kiss his knuckles.

 

“….annoying,” finished Kyungsoo. Chanyeol protest and now playfully bite his finger.

 

“Come on, I need to resume my life and you need to accompany me to say thank you to all your roommate for the mess that I’ve been created,” said Kyungsoo.

 

Chanyeol still plays with Kyungsoo’s left hand alternating between kiss or bite it, humming a little.

 

“It’s okay, they understand, it’s nice if you come to visit us sometimes, though, maybe have dinner as a thank you since they might be dying to know you deeper,” is what Chanyeol response absentmindedly.

 

Kyungsoo silent at the idea.

 

“If you’re comfortable, I’m not forcing you, Soo, they know me for three years already, they just little surprised that I _really_ have a boyfriend all along,”

 

“You really never told them once, huh?”

 

Chanyeol turned his eyes to meet Kyungsoo. It’s not that he never talked about it, Kyungsoo never comes or at least doesn’t want to, to visit him in his drinking time or outing time with his friend from the faculty, from the dorms, even though they just live separated by a mere apartment complex. They can’t fuck in Kyungsoo’s dorm, obviously, they opt to rent the room in the weekend and back to their separated life which actually still on the same campus, and Kyungsoo always gives him dirty looks if Chanyeol as much as initiated PDA or hint for them to spend together during their break time between classes. Put all the details aside, of course, no one will think and took Chanyeol seriously if he said he has a boyfriend if the boyfriend hardly showed himself.

 

But of course, he can’t talk about that to Kyungsoo now, since they just finished their satisfying fuck, Kyungsoo’s body temperature back to normal and for once their relationship didn’t look like dirty love affair of each other.

 

“I tried, but, I’m not exactly around as well around weekend, so I think they assume I was busy screwing around and I never exactly bring anyone home as well,” is what Chanyeol choose to say carefully to Kyungsoo. He tried to sit up and lean his back to his headboard now.

 

Kyungsoo put two of his smaller hand than Chanyeol’s to each side of his face. He looks him in the eyes and looks little teary also his smile is not his usual smile. It’s sad and a little bit forced.

 

“I’m sorry,” said Kyungsoo before press his lips into Chanyeol’s softly. It mere a peck and Kyungsoo put their foreheads together before whisper, “I’ll try to change, I do, but sometimes it just hard,”

 

Chanyeol closes his eyes in between Kyungsoo whispering. He then enveloped Kyungsoo left hand with his, “It’s okay, I’m happy and we’re still together, nothing else matters than that,”

           

Kyungsoo kissed him again and now Chanyeol didn’t hesitate to pull Kyungsoo by his waist until he straddles Chanyeol’s lap and their exchange sweet kiss, bit lazy but far from unsatisfying. They just want to spend the rare time they could be together freely a little bit more before they back to their busy time.

 

When Chanyeol after non-stop nagging from Kyungsoo, finally put his cleanest jumper and pants to look a little bit presentable, open his bedroom door, he greeted by all his roommate which seems like in the middle of their heated discussion in their living room. Chanyeol could only be waved awkwardly to them.

 

“Yo!”

 

Minseok squint his eyes to Chanyeol, seems like the one who leads their discussion and feels offended because Chanyeol interrupts him. Baekhyun looked little like the kid who caught doing something he shouldn’t do, while Jongdae, have the most neutral expression from all of them, stare at him pensively. All three of them doesn’t greet him back, though.

 

Then Kyungsoo steps to the front and greets all of them with his best smile as if he wants to make Chanyeol less-angry at them. And if Chanyeol feels a little bit betrayed because of all three of them greet Kyungsoo back, not him, he will never be admitted it. After little bit chit chat and small talks, Kyungsoo back to cling at him again and soon they parted their goodbye, Chanyeol for to see the three of them later and Kyungsoo also to the three of them. Technically, Kyungsoo lives on the other side of the dorm complex of their university. Yeah, another not so surprising is that both Kyungsoo and Chanyeol indeed in the same university but that also not going to make their meeting easier. They walked with both hand cling to each other. It doesn’t feel hot, but the warm spreading far enough to reach Chanyeol’s heart. When they wait a little bit in the bus stop that will bring Kyungsoo to his dorm’s stop, Chanyeol can’t help feel a little bit sad that their time will be over. He will soon drown into his assignment, Kyungsoo with his journey to becoming medicine practitioner, and Chanyeol with all of the endless night drawing, drafting or just crying in the middle of his project.

 

“Hey,” said Kyungsoo, tug his hand little into him.

 

Chanyeol looked up from their intertwined fingers and stare at Kyungsoo.

 

“Hey,” said him back too.

 

“Thank you,” said Kyungsoo again, now smile in his genuine way that surface usually to soothe Chanyeol’s heart. It gets the work done anyway, Chanyeol’s heart beating calmly and his body gets more relaxed. And he feels Kyungsoo pull his hand gently and kiss his knuckles before brought Chanyeol down to press their lips together. Right before Kyungsoo bus arrives. Chanyeol circling his hand on Kyungsoo waist and kiss him back with passion, he still tried to deepening the kiss even when the automatic door from Kyungsoo bus opened right in front of their nose.

 

But Kyungsoo, ever the good citizen than him, break the kiss and still smile and caress Chanyeol’s cheek with the back of his right hand. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo still hold each other gaze even though he knows the bus chauffeur will throw them a dirty look.

 

“I’ll text you, I love you,” said Kyungsoo, break from Chanyeol completely and turn to climb into his bus. Chanyeol saw his back swam around to other bus passengers. The automatic door closed in front of him and he can’t look into Kyungsoo from the outside since it’s almost five in the afternoon and workdays and sadly, the world always more crowded at that time.  

 

Chanyeol standing still until the bus that brought Kyungsoo to disappear from his horizon. He looked serene and feel that his hand still warm by Kyungsoo’s hand. He did feel like something has changed in their relationship, and he can’t pinpoint what or why. His boyfriend comes and greets his friend freely and he showed his affection openly to Chanyeol are not something that Chanyeol face in the span of their almost four years of relationship. They ever fought about this, quite hard, to the point Chanyeol almost give up on their relationship. he can’t help to feel that something drastic about to happen in their relationship dynamic, not to mention, now he will share their story to his roommate, while Chanyeol has a fair share of trying to bring Kyungsoo to his current group of friends, there’s always something unfinished that he feels towards his relationship or to Kyungsoo. He can’t help feels like anything or any reckless move from him could damage what he already has with Kyungsoo and both him and Kyungsoo has been too long in their own world that he doesn’t really pay attention on how it looked like from the outside.

 

Chanyeol stops at the nearest convenience store and buy a cart of beer, he knows very well Minseok will never let him sleep without proper explanation meanwhile both Jongdae and Baekhyun couldn’t function with any serious stuff without beer to consume in between the explanation. He smiled to the kind cashier who Chanyeol notice has choker in her neck. Perfectly sign as she mated and usually double function as scent blocker to others so her secondary gender could be hidden.

 

“Here’s your change,” said Soohyun, Chanyeol read the name tag.

 

“Thank you,” said Chanyeol back, the smile still on his face. He put his other free hand into his pocket jumper and continue his walking to his dorm complex building. It was quite common for people to mate early especially if they meet their “destined” mate, the significant other that fate or God design for you and only you, but somehow, due to human nature, there is also little bit complicated issue where you mated to a person who’s not your fated mate. He knows this too well to even feel sad for people who trapped in that kind of condition since the uncertainty of one relationship could turn the relationship completely far from their original purpose and change both people into a completely different person that they’ve been knowing since before the relationship. It’s complicated and sometimes in a very common yet rare case, turn the relationship into a mess and hurt anyone in the process towards the break-up or the continuation of the relationship. The relationship in which full of the love of two mated individual change after they realize they met their ‘fated mate’ and soon breaking up the mated bond become the solution that has been offered in those kinds of situation. And that is exactly what Chanyeol feels in his relationship with Kyungsoo. He feels insecure, he seems like walks constantly in a very thin rope and how desperately he wants to create the bond but couldn’t have any confidence if one day if he meets or Kyungsoo meets with their supposed ‘fated mate’ he will have the guts to break the bond.

 

He loves Kyungsoo, he knows it, pretty much. But there’s always this uncertainty that he feels from their relationship that he never be sure whether both he and Kyungsoo want the same thing. It’s eating him up from the inside and he’s afraid that one day—combine with the insecurity that he feels—both he and Kyungsoo will go separately to their respective soul mate and everything that they’ve been through in their relationship vanish or worse, slowly turn into something that they find hate to be linked to each other. Chanyeol groaned into his own thoughts and without he noticed, he already in front of the gate of his dorm complex. He pretty much inhales a harsh breath before exhaling it and walks inside the gate, ready to pour his heart out to his three best friend slash roommates.

 

Maybe it’s time for both him and Kyungsoo step out from their own little world.


	2. From The Inside

Chanyeol just closed his unit front door when he realizes it has been vacant in the living room. He walks slowly and finds all his roommates occupy their tiny dining room. All heads turn to him when he waltzes into the room and raises his hand that holds a cart of beer as greeting to all of them. Minseok gives his best ‘just-sit-already-and-explain’ expression plastered on his face was what greets him back.

 

“So…” started Minseok, followed by the sound of beer can opened one by one.

 

“You’ve got boyfriend,” said Baekhyun, he drank the beer first from all of them, pause little then continue his speaking, “from four hells years ago, is this supposed to be secret until I don’t know, our graduation?”

 

Jongdae throw Baekhyun dirty looks, but try to subtlety mocked Chanyeol anyway, “maybe not until we graduate, Baek, just until Chanyeol having his firstborn,”

 

Minseok and Chanyeol both raise their brows. Minseok tries hard to give a neutral face, and Chanyeol still holds his beer can with his two hands. He furrows his brows try to find better words to starts his explanation.

 

“Cut it, Baek, Dae, but I have to believe I’m beyond surprised Chanyeol, we visited your house last summer! All of us, and never once you mentioned about him, or maybe your sister mentioned him, or anyone from your family mentioned it…” says Minseok, finally pointing out what’s the most left out point from his relationship. Chanyeol feels he could understand the sentiment though, it is quite irritating that one of your housemates have boyfriend/girlfriend without the others knowing it while they live under the same roof for almost three years.

 

Chanyeol drank his beer before he starts to explain, opted to choose his opening carefully.

 

“Well, for starter… we date _almost_ four years, not already dating for four years,” was what he chose to point out first, “and it’s not because I want to make it awkward guys, even back then when I was home with my family, not that I want to keep it secret from all of you as well, but my parent and I also only talked about this matter, just not every time, we usually discuss it when it’s only me and Kyungsoo present or just me,” ends Chanyeol.

 

Jongdae who sit across Chanyeol on their tiny dining table—too cramped for four college students—frowns and looked at him in concern.

 

“Are you… hiding a child as well from us?” asked Jongdae.

 

“What? No! Do I look like a father already?” object Chanyeol quickly, he expects silly things coming from his friend’s mouth, but not that _silly_. “What—“

 

“But having a child while you guys in college are not… bad thing? As long as you hold responsible for the child...?” cut Baekhyun, awfully in a playful tone, and makes Chanyeol head hammered already.

 

“And it means you and Kyungsoo is mate! Congratulations!” pipe Minseok helpfully, but then he also frowns, a little bit harder than Jongdae, “but you’re not wearing any collar or mate band…”

 

“Can you guys, please, listen to what I say?” asked Chanyeol and groaned, he is sure the tip of his ears little bit red, from nausea or fury, he’s not really sure which one, “No, Kyungsoo and I don’t have any child, house or illegal love nest somewhere, and no, we’re not mate... yet, you know what, let’s drop the mate subject, because it’ll be long way for me to get there but for now, he’s not my mate and currently just a boyfriend,”

 

Chanyeol stops to take some breath and finally found the three of his friends _finally_ shut up to listen to his explanation. So, Chanyeol took advantage of it and finally launch his story.

 

“We date when I was in twelve grade, little bit before the winter semester, he presented little longer after we date and before you all asked, no, we’re not soul mate, destined or fated mate whatsoever,” Chanyeol hold his tongue, little bit embarrassed for showing the bitterness along his talks—well, he can’t help it but still continue anyway—“but yeah, I’ve been date him since then, hopefully for foreseeable future,”

 

“Didn’t you wait for your fated one?” asked Minseok, side glance Baekhyun who probably has similar things in mind because he also opened up his mouth little, seems to keen asks the same thing that Minseok asked to Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol is quite taken aback from the question. Well, in their country is often, and painfully common for people to date in a short time with people who turn out not their destined mate. Since mate bond is a quite serious matter between two people, even sacred one, be it in any first or second gender, people usually optioned to wait until their mate arrives into their life or spend time leisurely flirting with people that they might date or having sex with, but never mate. Chanyeol’s parent is soul mate, while Yoora is alone right now, she chooses to wait until her mate arrives and Minseok has been mated even before they entered university. Technically, he mated with a male alpha and use his mate-band—that’s what they called here, functioning to block the scent of his second gender, protects his mate marks and as the signal for people that he’s mated. He usually the most vocal one in their dorm about his relationship, almost quite often Baekhyun crash Chanyeol and Jongdae shared a bedroom to avoid Minseok's 'sexy time' with his _Han_ -ge. Or ‘hell time’, like when Minseok laughs maniacally and shouted to his mate to go and rot in hell.

 

Yeah, no one dares or want to stand _in their way_ , with Baekhyun might be not the brightest, but he picked enough hint and the atmosphere of their shared-bedroom if one of Minseok’s video call with his Han-ge slowly turns into sexy or hell time. Minseok mate-band placed just above his left ankle, in sliver color and a slim band that could be passed as an ankle bracelet, but with his scent masked, everyone within safe distance or in an arm-length reach from Minseok, know exactly that is his mate-band. He doesn’t show it often of course, it has been hidden within his jeans or shoes sometimes, but he still wears it devotedly. Chanyeol should know better that Minseok and his mate is one hell of kinky bastards from the place of the mate-band alone, but no, he proceeds to be traumatized by mistakenly entered Minseok and Baekhyun shared-bedroom when he came home so drunk and avoid to turns on the lights to find a way to his own bedroom. Safe to say, Chanyeol sober instantly.

 

Pulled into his current situation, Chanyeol clears his throat before he continues the story. “I’m… okay, if I say I’m not waiting for my fated one, it’ll be total bullshit of me, from my first rut until now, never in my slightest time that I never want to not meet my soul mate, the destined mate, the freaking fated mate of mine and how jealous I am sometimes if I looked at how my parent see each other’s eyes,” Chanyeol stop and finished his beer, took second can and opened it, drank it a bit and continue, “and before all of you can judge me, it might look like I keep focusing on finding my soul mate, but yes, I’m young and eager, I tried to date people, to find out whether we’re soul mate or not, I’ve been in and out relationship before I met Kyungsoo and none of it worked, and after Kyungsoo came, it stopped,”

 

Jongdae who also drank his beer occasionally between Chanyeol talking raises his face little to look at Chanyeol carefully. Chanyeol growled, gave off his alpha pheromone and now talking in somber tone telling out his relationship might be shocked him a lot for these few days. But Jongdae was Chanyeol first friend in university, they met in the campus orientation, Chanyeol might take Architecture Engineering as his major and he still sucks at technical drawing but Jongdae was there when Chanyeol need pep talk just before he faces his final project defense by his professor regarding his architecture project. They worked together, Jongdae will be busy studying Public Administration, Chanyeol will be sketching some ideas about his imaginary building and asked for his comment in between. It runs like that for almost three years, he will forever be grateful for Jongdae and from all those time, never for one second Chanyeol spare some time to talk about his relationship, might throw their friendship into rock bottom, but Jongdae is a kind soul and he might be mad at Chanyeol because of that, but he really cares about Chanyeol. Just take one look into Chanyeol's expression, tone, and his gesture when he’s talking, Chanyeol knows he gave himself away in front of Jongdae. And Chanyeol doesn’t mind it at all, he can’t wait to pour his heart out anyway.

 

“Go on, Yeol,” said Jongdae, nod a little to give Chanyeol an assurance.

 

“Well, and it goes south after that,” said Chanyeol, bite his bottom lip and smile sadly, the melancholy and nostalgia of the memory hit him hard, he could even feel his heart tight little so he spoke again to distract himself from the painful memory, “as you guys know, I have my first rut way before I met Kyungsoo, and while I’m not sure whether me and Kyungsoo is soul mate, we start dating because I after him for quite some time, and he’s different back then, he was… lovely, much more open to showing affection and even some teachers complimented us as lovely you know, the open and happy couple—not because the height difference, he doesn’t like that when I mentioned it, but yes, we just start dating and we’re so in love in each other,”

 

Chanyeol stopped again. He drank his beer little longer, even finished it in one shot and proceeds to crush the can in his palms, before he starts speaking again, “and as I said before,” he looked up now to look into his friend’s eyes, each of them, “we have a past, quite unpleasant, its around time when I got into my rut and not long after that, Kyungsoo presented as omega,”

 

“While my rut happened smoothly, his heat hit him... when we’re on a date, in the middle of fucking movie, his body suddenly shakes and he screamed, it was…” Chanyeol feels his throat awfully tight, “frightening, I panicked, I don’t know what to do, we’re lucky I could bring him out from there, no one jumped us or brawl broke because the scent was so strong at that time. We spent long hours under the cold shower, and nothing change, he’s screaming even when he already lost his voice and me just... I just cried you know”

 

“Chanyeol…” said Baekhyun oddly calm while put his left hand on top of Chanyeol’s right hand. Chanyeol didn’t even realize his hand shaking until Baekhyun touched it from his right side. He sniffed, he knows it, he’s on the edge of crying. But Baekhyun's voice calms his nerves down and he decides to continue.

 

“I have to admit, I have no idea what it feels to be presented into your second gender, my rut came and yes it hurts, but it’s not hurt enough to make me lose my own consciousness, and the point is, I don’t care honestly. I could be destined mate with a duck but if it’s really my soulmate I will take care of them the same, with as much love as I could, and Kyungsoo was the only one thing that I could think of at that time, he groaned in pain, his skin was burning and his sweat, oh My God, I really thought I was losing him, he’s really _really_ pale, and we did it many times, but nothing’s change, long story short, we survive that, but yeah, it never be the same after that…” Chanyeol’s hand unconsciously reaches for Jongdae’s beer, give in one drank before he continues again, “we fight and a big one, we said nasty things to each other, all the signs that we both have at that time only signaling we’re not each other soulmate, my rut doesn’t trigger his heat, his heat happened naturally, and we never have synchronized heats or ruts because well, he took blood suppressant after that, in span of our three something years of relationship, when you guys saw him on Sunday, that’s his second heat after has been suppressed for years,”

 

“But it has been almost four years…” whisper Minseok from beside Jongdae, silently give Chanyeol his beer for Chanyeol to take, “if you’re guys, not soulmate why holding it for so long? Why can you just break it up… sooner?”

 

Chanyeol chuckled, his smile only reaches the corner of his eyes a little. Another sad smile. “That’s what I try to talk to you, guys. After I date him, after I through that catastrophe, even when I really near to break up the relationship, I can’t, and he can’t as well,”

 

“What do you mean?” asked Minseok confuse.

 

“I told you, I just want someone for me, at first I hope for my soulmate, then I date Kyungsoo, and I stopped looking or wanting anyone else,” Chanyeol now laughing without any humor in it, “and that’s the problem, we might fight, but we always come back to each other, he once said quite a painful thing to me after _that_ fiasco, I should be snap back and leave, look for new love, starts new in the university, maybe tried to date another alpha—not you, Baek,”

 

Baekhyun retreats his hand that holding Chanyeol’s right hand and looked at him with apparent disguise, Chanyeol tries very hard not to feel offended.

 

“Where was I? Oh yeah, I mean, all the signal has been hinted that we’re not meant to be, my beloved soulmate probably waiting for me out there, maybe less angry and lovelier—just like Kyungsoo before he presented, but hopefully more, and no, I... I always come back to him,” Chanyeol’s hand reach his hair and pulled it little in a desperate manner before he continued, in very much pain expression that all of his friends ever look for and in a broken tone as well, “he starts to distance himself of course, from me, he’s busy with his club activity, when I was on my way to this God damn campus, he almost didn’t attend my high school graduation but we separated anyway, at least geographically wise, he’s all the way in our hometown and I’m here! He still replies to my text, we chatted on phone but he refuses to come here, either can’t stand me or the city, I have no idea anymore, I got fed up and I let our relationship strained, I party the most when we’re in the first year, yeah? Good, that’s to forget him but he just had to drop the bomb one day by saying he miss me!”

 

Chanyeol doesn’t spare any glance towards his roommate when the fury and anxious feeling he felt back when he’s in his first-year university crawled back into him. He’s jealous at many people at that time, he met Jongdae, single and ready to mingle as fuck while wait for his true love slash soulmate, jealous of the freedom Jongdae have at that time, and probably little more towards his major as well, since Chanyeol already drown in sea of project just after the first week of his college begin. Then he met Minseok, mated and happy _and_ dirty with his mate separated miles away but he sure they felt closest in heart, another alpha, which is Baekhyun and he is quite like Jongdae’s case only more shameless and louder than him, irritating at times but he’s a good friend, all of them good friend to each other, Chanyeol’s university has mandatory conditioned him to live in dorms with other university student for at least two years preferably in their first two years in college, and somehow almost three years since he got into the university, he’s not moved out yet from the dorms contradicts his action that religiously browsing for shared apartment—preferably one bedroom. He already thinks to ask Kyungsoo to move in with him when he finishes his mandatory stays in male-female omega dorm complex, since the first time he heard Kyungsoo will enroll in the same university with him. Fast forwards three years later, he’s uncertain whether Kyungsoo wants him as much as Chanyeol wants Kyungsoo in his life. To be mate, move in and just being together in general. He tries to calm his harsh breath, pity how he’s not even reaching the major problem yet, but he already bursting out in so many emotions.

 

“Hey, Chanyeol, easy,” Jongdae voice sound concern and he feels Baekhyun hands squeeze his right shoulder gently. Chanyeol doesn’t realize he closed his eyes and his thumbs massages his temples hard.

 

“Yeah, man, we’ve got time, I mean, I have no class tomorrow, but Jongdae has morning class, and here he is, pick you over his class, we’ve got plenty of time,” said Baekhyun calmly, in a lighter tone, contrasting Chanyeol outburst just now.

 

Chanyeol laugh a little, he opened his eyes, and looked up thankfully to his friends, Minseok nods several times for another assurance, so Chanyeol inhale then exhale before continuing his story.

 

“I asked around, I visited doctor specialist, accompanied by my sister, I hope that aside from the physical and hormone sign that indicates Kyungsoo and me as soulmate, I try to relay our case as something that more in physiological kind of way you know, maybe Kyungsoo and I soulmate because we’re too stubborn to leave each other alone, I can’t help to hope,” Chanyeol now scratching his nape nervously, “because back then, the moment he said he missed me and he said he wanted to see me, I dropped everything and ran back to him, it was fucking two in the morning, and I drove back to his house and we’re getting better, it’s impossible to feel that much for one person alone if he’s not… your true love, right? That’s what I have in mind and also, I…”

 

“I…?”

 

“….I can’t help but angry that if…” Chanyeol tries really hard to bite his cheeks in order to prevent him from crying but his croaked voice gave him away to his friends, “that if turns out we’re not soulmate and one-day Kyungsoo’s soulmate come and Kyungsoo break up our relationship for good… I… I’m done for,”

 

“Chanyeol, but…” starts Minseok but Chanyeol quick to cut him off.

 

“I know, hyung, I’m sorry to cut you,” Chanyeol glances to Jongdae’s left side, where Minseok sit all this time, Minseok nods little, give him a go-to continue talking, “but, if, after everything that I’ve been through, after what _we_ ’ve been through together, I can’t help but hope he’s my destined mate and also can’t help feeling angry, heartbroken and all of this helpless at once in my life if he ends up not to be with me. I could _die_. In a quite literal way.”

 

And all of his three friends saw a single tear slide down on his right cheek. Then Chanyeol breaks down.

 

Chanyeol felt his body shaking, sobbing with his head down while his bangs covered his good part of his face that sobbing terribly. He heard an oddly distant voice surrounding him. He knows Baekhyun gasp and panic voice, try to calm him down, Jongdae pats his back, also in a panic, and Minseok hands on top of his, steadying him while soothing him ‘ _okay, calm down Yeol_ ’ or ‘ _Yeol, breath_ ’ and all that jazz. Of course, his roommate already saw him burst in tears several times, when Baekhyun pranked him and mistakenly gave Chanyeol chili powder instead of herbs or when he watched One Piece witnessing Luffy shock over his adopted brother died.

 

The things are he has been cried for many things, he also cried in happiness when Kyungsoo asked him out, and again later in happy tears when not long after he got surprise birthday party from his roommate, Kyungsoo also surprised him by brought Chanyeol into one of his dream dates ever, and they fuck senseless until he knows Kyungsoo walk silly because of him and he didn’t feel any regret whatsoever. But now, he sobs helplessly because if Kyungsoo happened to choose his true mate, he could never beat that.

 

Non-true soulmate couple breaks up all the time. They have treatment for that, to break the bond from the partner who is not your true soulmate, in rare case it will break up quietly, even some end up as friends, but on very rare case yet unsurprisingly predictable, the former couple will resent the others and never want to know their former mate ever again. He knows that yet he never intends to break up with Kyungsoo. It’s not that he doesn’t want to, he physically can’t, the moment he thinks of their separation it will soon hurt him physically.

 

When he feels like he could found his voice again, he catches some phrase from Minseok in his messed-up state.

 

“…but what about your soulmate Yeol? Think about them, you might found them first and you could easily break up from Kyungsoo after that,”

 

Chanyeol gratefully took tissue from Jongdae and wipe his runny nose before he could find his voice again to speak. He shook his head eagerly on Minseok's words while busy blowing his snot out. Minseok rises his right eyebrow to look at him, seemingly trying hard to not judge him.

 

“I will choose him, hyung,” said Chanyeol with a low voice. Thick from the sobbing.

 

“What? Have you met them already? Your soulmate?!” shoot Jongdae, still patting his back, he also felt Baekhyun has been too far into his personal space for his liking. Baekhyun shrieked.

 

“I… I don’t know, but, after quite some time into my first year, my rut’s back,” says Chanyeol, now scrunching his face, “we fight… again after that,”

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes now, “is there any point in your relationship where you both not fighting?”

 

“Shut up, I tried my best okay, but he’s stubborn and I can’t help to argue, so yes, we were fighting because of that, I was under suppressant, and my rut still come, I was so shocked and to avoid cheating I booked hotel for myself—” argue Chanyeol—his voice getting better.

 

“Aren’t you a fancy one, yeah?” smirked Jongdae, even when Chanyeol couldn’t see him, he could make out what kind of smirk Jongdae produce from his face.

 

“Which is not the point—go on!” cut Minseok much to Jongdae displeasure.

 

“Well, Kyungsoo came to the hotel and take care of me, but after that, after the sexy times, I think Kyungsoo realize if my rut happens it means I met with my soulmate,” Chanyeol bite his lips, full of concentration, “he told me to trace back whoever I met when my rut happened, and he… he urged me to mate that person the moment I met with them, or if the person appears again in front of me,”

 

All of his three friends silent when Chanyeol finished that.

 

“He… gave you… the green light?” asked Jongdae, back to his own seat now, across Chanyeol, his hand clasped in front of him, and he asking Chanyeol very slowly. “And to make sure again, he gives you green light to… cheat? If you do that, it’ll be cheating right?”

 

Chanyeol nods.

 

“And that’s why I know it doesn’t matter if my soulmate shows up in front of my face, because I know I’ll ignore them, I’m sure as hell, no one ever showed up until now and claimed, so why would I look for that person who never had spare time to look for _me_? I through so much shit with Kyungsoo, he drives me mad, but he always comes back, he comes after me, when we fight about this, and insisted I will never ever do that to him, not if I know he’ll never do that as well to me, and he just broke down to say that…” Chanyeol paused for a while before continue, now in the broken voice again, “that he will be ready to break up with me for that reason because he can’t take the fact that I cheated from our relationship, not if I cheated it with my soulmate, he said he has no rights to be angry about it…”

 

Another tear slides down Chanyeol cheek and he wiped it before it goes too far. Minseok sigh and silently massaging his temples with his right hand. Baekhyun looks blankly to Chanyeol and later to the wall behind Jongdae and Minseok seat. His mouth opened little and no voice comes from it.

 

“It’s very complicated,” said Jongdae, just to summarize everything. He looked at his own cell, they almost talked about this for three hours, and he feels like a cart of beer is clearly overrated to get through this conversation sober. At least half sober.

 

“Do you guys want to order Vodka?” asked Baekhyun absentmindedly.

 

“I have morning class tomorrow!” whine Jongdae but before he could proceed, Minseok gets up from his seat and walks firmly towards his own room and back again not long after that. He brings two bottles of Domaine Jacques Prieur Year 2011 and placed it in the middle of their tiny dining table. Chanyeol and Baekhyun had two jaw drops identical when saw quite a rare pinot noir in front of their face. Jongdae already on his way to get the wine opener, and come back with it and four plastics glasses (invariant color of course) and given excuses all of their mugs and other glasses in the sink and since Chanyeol story far from finished, he can’t be bother to wash it first. So, four plastic glasses in various colors will do.

 

Before any of them could play the norms-patrol to ask even more important question, how could Minseok sneaked in two bottles of Wine into their dorm, one of the bottle has been opened and poured into each of the glass fully. Baekhyun whistle and screamed happily that he’s right following Minseok in his campus orientation and plastered him (maybe forced?) into rooming together with him. Even Jongdae starts blabbering how their pack is meant to be. Only to be shut up immediately by Minseok, when ‘ _meant to be_ ’ words starts makes Chanyeol's eyes teary (again).

 

“Shut it, Baek! Jongdae sit down! Or I’ll make sure you skip your class tomorrow, now Chanyeol!” Minseok swallowing down the liquid elegantly before he put his face into his palm who’s free from holding plastic glass, his eyes full of mischievous look, “where were we, again?”

 

Chanyeol groaned but happily continue his rambling.

 

***

 

At some point in his rambling Chanyeol never sure which part of their time makes him sleep. But he slept, quite peacefully and couldn’t be bothered with the fact that he has one class in the evening. But the thought of him, miss his class bring down shiver and makes him woke up. And with displeasure to find out he slept in his tiny dining room and with loud yawn relieved that it’s only half-past twelve in the afternoon. He could feel his head hammered, drowsy and in need of a really good pain killer. All of his roommates literally smashed the two bottles and Chanyeol doesn’t even remember whether he finished his story or not because in the hazy memory that he remembered, Minseok the one end up filling Jongdae, Baekhyun and he about his story.

 

But anyway, he tries hard to drag his body from the dining room and the first sight which greeted him was Baekhyun sprawled on his bed—specifically his bed. Jongdae probably still in campus and Minseok ever the tough drinker from all of them, must be end up sleeping in _his_ own bed. And couldn’t be bothered to drag Baekhyun with him. In his split headache, Chanyeol tries to look around looking for his own cell, he can’t be sure where he put it, somewhere between his journey to drop Kyungsoo off and his ramble to his best friends, Chanyeol only remembers to put his cell on charges, and he’s right. His cell phone charges fully ever since he plugged it from yesterday. He pulled and several strings of messages make him sober instantly.

 

**Small baby**

_Hey, I reached my apartment safely, how’s your friend?_

_Are they, I don’t know, bothered?_

_Maybe angry? They’re not mad at you, aren’t they?_

_Have you tidy up your room?_

_Chanyeol?_

 

Chanyeol pinched the bridges of his nose and still looked at his cell while squinting his eyes. Kyungsoo? His Soo asked how everything goes? While it’s normal for Kyungsoo to ask about his wellbeing, he rarely asks or discusses Chanyeol’s friends or people's thoughts on their oddly attach relationship since it brings the mood down wherever he goes. He has another message again come from the morning.

 

**Small baby**

_I know I quite make a scene on Sunday_

_Do you think they’ll be mind if I come over again? I’ll make some dinner for everyone_

_Tell me what you think about it after you read my message_

_I love you, big baby_

 

Chanyeol doesn’t need painkiller to sober him up sometimes, he knows exactly this fact, true. But he never knows how openly affectionate Kyungsoo does to him really affect his mind, body, and soul that it physically hurt him not to answer Kyungsoo’s message instantly and he hates the feeling of Kyungsoo anxious waiting for his answer.

 

**Big baby**

_Heyyyyy, sooo, I love you too_

_I’m sorry I just reply to your message, we—_

 

Chanyeol paused to how awkwardly he feels to tell Kyungsoo that he just shared one of his deep concern in their relationship to his best friends but not to Kyungsoo—the one he currently in a relationship with. But fuck it, anyway.

 

**Big baby**

_—have some talks about us yesterday, with all of my friends_

_And yes, Minseok hyung will be happy if you come for dinner_

_And no, they don’t need dinner to make up for Sunday or days after that_

_They only happy finally can meet you and love to see you more around the flat_

 

The reply came almost instantly, all those little checklists that indicate Kyungsoo read his message instantly only serves to Chanyeol’s assumption that indeed, Kyungsoo is anxiously waiting for his reply.

 

**Small baby**

_I’m glad_

_I’ll make sure to visit more often_

_Is Saturday fine to all of you?_

**Big baby**

_Saturday fine, Sunday as well_

_I believe the guys fine on whatever days_

**Small Baby**

_Isn’t it better you asked them first?_

**Big baby**

_No need, if you come then they’re the one who needs to follow_

**Small baby**

_Yeol…_

_Do you promise to get back to me after you asked them? I will have some class on Friday_

_So, Saturday or Sunday, I guess_

**Big baby**

_Okay, I promise, not because I have to ask them, but because you told me so_

_And I asked already, they fine on Saturday_

**Small baby**

_You literally type the first message then the second message came still in the same timestamp…_

 

Chanyeol chuckled with his cheesiness. He knows it, Kyungsoo knows it, his whole family knows it, maybe the universe knows it, but it doesn’t falter him to seek out some reaction from Kyungsoo whenever he launched his cheesy missile. And he loved all of them.

 

**Small baby**

_I’ll come on Saturday_

_Text me later what kind of dish you want to eat_

_And your friends’ preferences as well_

 

**Big baby**

_They will eat anything_

_They just need you to come, baby_

_And me too, need you_

 

And Chanyeol sent his lover strings of the heart and kisses emoji. He got one heart emoji in reply and he doesn’t even mad. Quite the contrary, it does feel like his heart combusts and burst in happiness.

 

***

 

Days went by, soon Saturday come in. Between struggling to keep up with his college life, Chanyeol finds that he doesn’t mind at all being all busy with his activities. He keeps up with the latest drama from Minseok and Luhan, something along Minseok yells that his mate couldn’t keep his knot in his pants, seeing Baekhyun flirting with their dorm head where it succeeds them to order Grey Goose and maybe if one of their respected life come to crumble again there will be another Talk 2.0. That’s what Chanyeol and his friends call their talk days ago in the dining room. The Talk. And from then, it has to be expected that Chanyeol couldn’t shut up about his relationship as well, much to Jongdae and Baekhyun dismay. Because now in their dorm, between the four of them, its only Jongdae and Baekhyun who left single, maybe unhappy but ready to mingle. Baekhyun seems unbothered about this, he feels young and healthy, he even thinks it’s shame to humanity for him that he will only belong to one person later in the future.

 

“And that’s, if one day your soulmate come and save mankind from your pawn, Baek,” piped Jongdae, little too cheerful in the middle of Baekhyun's speech while they’re preparing the kitchen before Kyungsoo come “what if there’s none? Like you end up alone?”

 

“I smell jealousy, Jongdae! It’s not my problem and it’s not my fault Haeyoung doesn’t want you back!” shot Baekhyun, concentrating on the task at hand, airing their sofa cushion. Yap, Jongdae, and Baekhyun keep their conversation alive even when they’re busy minding their business in two separate rooms.

 

If Jongdae and Baekhyun don’t end up as soulmates, Chanyeol will be the first one to really think the God has some kind of sick joke. Chanyeol already heard a whine coming from Jongdae, who now wiping out their tiny dining table diligently.

 

“You promise not to tell! Traitor!” Jongdae throws his table cloth “I’m just trying, okay? I know my one and only will come one day!”

 

Chanyeol wipes the plates dutifully, he mentally recites all the kitchen utensils that will be needed by Kyungsoo. He tries really hard in the middle of screaming contest coming from his best friends, but one can only hope.

 

“Chanyeol?”

 

Chanyeol must be hearing things. He heard Jongdae call his name.

 

“Hey, man, Yeol!” shouted Jongdae.

 

“God, Jongdae! Aren’t you still talking with Baek?” says Chanyeol, recover quite fast from his train thought cut by Jongdae and safe the poor plate in time before it hit the floor “okay, what is it?”

 

Never in his dreams, Chanyeol will come to witness an uneasiness expression in Jongdae’s face. Not even when Chanyeol caught him watching telenovela and Jongdae just shrug it off when Chanyeol accuses him. The man always seems to have his cool ground in whatever situation he faces.

 

“Dae? What happen?”

 

Jongdae sighed. Seems like done doing the internal battle and finally talk his mind out.

 

“You know, I’m... I’m sorry for the way I treated it before,” said Jongdae.

 

Chanyeol blinks. His lips pursing and his face morphs into one of pain expression he always has if he need to concentrates and think very hard.

 

“I don’t get it, what do you mean?” asked Chanyeol finally.

 

“Well, I’m sorry that I seem kind of cold or looks like I’m ignoring the fact that you have a boyfriend. It’s not that you never told us, I remember when you need to vanish from the party or need to visit someone, you told us—only me maybe, that you go to see your boyfriend,” said Jongdae calmly while continue wiping their dining table—done throwing tantrum to the poor table, “and I remember I never quite believe it so well, again, I didn’t take you seriously and thought you only need to meet with some hot guys and avoid to be judged by me, you call them your boyfriend”

 

Chanyeol smiles openly at that. Well, he did at his time when he’s younger, he called a player. The _hitchhiker_. That’s what his senior high school mates used to call him. And he quite lives up to that reputation. Not he will admit it now, anyway.

 

“It’s okay, man. I appreciate that, I mean, I myself don’t give off any vibe ‘ _guy who is in a relationship_ ’ anyway and my love life rather unusual, so…” trailed Chanyeol, continue to wash the dirty dishes.

 

“Hey, hey Yeol. Chanyeol, it’s not your fault and as much as it also not Kyungsoo’s, just because it’s complicated and hard, doesn’t mean it’s not worth it,” says Jongdae, now with the firm tone, “a lot of people will fight to have the connection that you and Kyungsoo have right now, and to make sure either of you never give up on that 'connection', is not something that everyone could always do,”

 

“Really?”

 

“Positive. Do you know how many people out there who give up a lovely relationship only go with their soulmate but end up in disappointment when their soulmate is not a good people?” asked Jongdae.

 

Chanyeol laughs, he washed the last plate he finds and proceeds to wipe it clean. “Yeah, I heard stories like that before,”

 

“The point is, it’s never the end of the world. If after all this time, Kyungsoo still doesn’t want you, we know you’re not the one who gives up the relationship,” said Jongdae, also done wiping the table. His face feels like he just finished serving the country in war. Jongdae is walking to Chanyeol's left side where he stopped and looks up little to face Chanyeol.

 

“Maybe what you have is attachment, maybe not, but I’m happy if you’re happy Yeol, and if it’s to be with Kyungsoo that will make you happy….” Jongdae grin, showing off his teeth before smirk, instantly giving off sinister vibe from his aura, “we can kidnap him and strap him in this room, I won’t mind crashing to Minseok hyung bedroom until we graduate,”

 

Chanyeol laughed again wholeheartedly, he loves his best friends as well, even to the idea of how illegal their kind of way to cheer each other up sometimes. He was really grateful.

 

“Thanks, Dae,” said Chanyeol, processed to hug Jongdae after he wipes his hands clean. They hug with the calm sense around the kitchen, safe from Baekhyun’s voice singing from the living room. After peaceful seconds later, he slides his right arm to Jongdae's shoulder and comes to the living room like that.

 

“But no, Kyungsoo family is rich you know. They will hunt me and my ancestor down if I dare to lay hand on Kyungsoo,” said Chanyeol later just matter-of-factly, “I might be the one who end up missing and my sister will be crazy because she has no idea how to find me,”

 

Baekhyun in the middle of patting two of the sofa cushions together when he heard this little information. His eyes turn a little wide and the corner of his lips starts giving off a mischievous smile.

 

“I like the motivation that you have to be with Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, your tears won’t fool me anymore,” said Baekhyun, make a face instantly when the two cushions hit and some dust flew off from it, “ugh, we need new of these two things,”

 

“You’re not washing the cushion case again, of course, it will full of shit, Baek,” commented Jongdae.

 

“Excuse me? I have class, my group projects killing me and I have tons of essays I need to finish, who will have the damn time to wash this?” shot Baekhyun “I’m a busy man!”

 

“Not that busy, stop looking for excuses for not doing any chores,” chipped Jongdae, but reach for the cushion and help Baekhyun anyway.

 

“I’m not—“ Baekhyun strings of excuses cut short when the buzz to their dorm sound. Chanyeol knows instantly it will be Kyungsoo.

 

“’kay kids, behave, Kyungsoo is coming!” is what Chanyeol able to shout before jog and opened the front door of his dorm. He finds Kyungsoo stand there beautifully with bags of groceries that he decides to buy before preparing their dinner. As gratitude for crashing three days straight and possibly also traumatize the others with how uncomfortable the whole of Chanyeol’s roommate was when they busy doing it in his room. Kyungsoo mind it and Chanyeol doesn’t mind it at all. As Kyungsoo promises before, he ready to express his gratitude by making dinner that seems like a preparation for a cooking competition. He bought enough groceries to feed ten people and it excludes the groceries in Minseok’s hand.

 

Kyungsoo locked his eyes instantly to Chanyeol and Chanyeol feels like he falls in love all over again with Kyungsoo.

 

“Hey,”

 

“Hey,” said Kyungsoo back, his cheeks a little bit red because of the weather or maybe because he needs to bring the heavy groceries through the stairs because the elevator in their dorm complex is under maintenance. And their dorm all the way to the sixth floor, “don’t you want to help me with this, please?”

 

Before Chanyeol could respond normally, Minseok cough little bit too hard from the two love birds.

 

“Well, hey to you too Chanyeol and thanks for asking the bag Chanyeol,” says Minseok monotonously, fully intended to interrupt Chanyeol and Kyungsoo’s trance “now take this from me or I’ll make sure you eat in the bathroom,”

 

“Hyung!”

 

Chanyeol whine but take two of the groceries bag from Minseok anyway, since Kyungsoo ever the better dongsaeng than him, already half on his way to the kitchen when Minseok busy threatens Chanyeol. He knows exactly that Kyungsoo did buy the ingredients enough to stuff ten people, but he still impresses when Kyungsoo lay all the paper bags on top of their dining table. Kyungsoo made small talk with Minseok while both of them pace back and forth in their kitchen to cook the dinner. At some point, Minseok throw Chanyeol out from the kitchen since he’s not helping anything but asks too many questions of the time when Kyungsoo shopping the groceries with Minseok. But he comes back again five minutes later, then ten minutes and Minseok have to physically push him into Jongdae and Baekhyun so they can restraint him to enter the kitchen again.

 

After Kyungsoo finishes his cooking, the food served and it feels surreal for Chanyeol to see that his own boyfriend, who’s been avoiding meeting people or just outside world, talked and contribute fairly in the conversations. He knows Kyungsoo could be talk active if he wants to, this is the man that nagging him anyway, but he never realizes how openly Kyungsoo right now to embrace their time together.

 

And Chanyeol couldn’t help to feel loved. He sat side by side with Kyungsoo and in the middle of Kyungsoo soft voice answering questions from Minseok, he couldn’t help himself to lean a little bit closer to Kyungsoo’s side. He just like hearing Kyungsoo’s voice close to him.

 

“So, will we see you more often, Soo?” asked Baekhyun out of the blue.

 

Chanyeol narrow his eyes instantly at Baekhyun.

 

Kyungsoo turns his head and looked at Baekhyun shyly, seems to have quite the idea which things that he refers to.

 

“Well, if you guys won’t mind seeing me in this dorm…” said Kyungsoo slowly, he turned his head again to look at Chanyeol, their eyes locked and Kyungsoo smile fully.

 

“I sometimes have this urge to meet Chanyeol, so yes, I’ll probably drop off more often,”

 

Chanyeol smile and he couldn’t help (again) to tilt his head and make a scene to kiss Kyungsoo full on the lips.

 

Chanyeol heard vaguely strings of protest and curses coming from all of his roommates. Baekhyun especially.

 

“Oh my God, keep your hands off from each other!” shrieked him before Chanyeol and Kyungsoo parted their kiss and Chanyeol expression looks completely satisfied with himself.

 

“And who tells you to call him, Soo, Baek? It’s Kyungsoo, K-Y-U-N-G-S-O-O, Soo it's only for me,” said Chanyeol already sticking his tongue out.

 

“ ‘Kay, Kyungja~, where’s the dessert?” said Baekhyun nonchalantly.

 

“Hey! Use your own hand!” protest Jongdae, horrified that Baekhyun already shows his true-self to Kyungsoo, not even 6 hours after all of them meet and talk properly for the first time.

 

Chanyeol feels a little tug from his side and realize Kyungsoo reached his hand under the table unconsciously, laughs at Baekhyun and Jongdae antics, even Minseok seems done more than usual. Chanyeol intertwined their fingers and laugh together with Kyungsoo.

 

And the night comes after they’re all finished dinner and Kyungsoo spent lazily lean on Chanyeol’s side when Chanyeol and all of his roommate go to the living room. They switch the TV on but not one of them mind the show that aired in it. Chanyeol talked in his usual eager self of how silly the assignment that his lecturer told him to do and how his design needs to revise 5 times already, Minseok continue complained about Luhan and Jongdae just whine that he misses his home. The calm feeling that Chanyeol had continued to spread tighter in his body makes him wholesome again for the first time for a long time. He doesn’t feel heavy when he is torn between hang out with his best friends and cuddle with Kyungsoo who now just leaned and scrolling his phone, he seems like reading something but his body weight on Chanyeol screams familiarity and secure. And Chanyeol will never want anything more than that for Kyungsoo.

 

When it’s time for Kyungsoo to part from the boisterous friends of Chanyeol, Chanyeol couldn’t help feeling a little bit lonely when he drops Kyungsoo again to the usual bus stop. If he kissed Kyungsoo a little bit harder and possessive in front of the bus shelter and even refuse to let Kyungsoo go after the automatic door rolling opened, signaling for Kyungsoo to enter the bus, Chanyeol simply doesn’t care at all. His evening is great, his boyfriend great, his best friend’s great and his life just great in general, not even the disgust look from the bus chauffeur will let his feeling down. Because he just feels happy that he and Kyungsoo finally reach different stages in their relationship.

 

Chanyeol couldn’t help wave too eager when Kyungsoo waves at him from the inside of the bus.

 

***

 

In a span of two months, Kyungsoo has become quite regular visits to Chanyeol and his roommate. He rarely sleeps over though, because he still can’t bear the fact that when they did it in Chanyeol’s bedroom last time, his best friends around in their unit. Not that Chanyeol minds it, though. Their coupling time increase but their sexy time decrease in the amount that makes Chanyeol whiny for the last two weeks. He misses the touch of Kyungsoo has on him when they’re fucking and he knows Kyungsoo misses him too. So, despite the protest from Jongdae, when Kyungsoo comes again in one of the weekend evenings, after having dinner together with all of his roommates, as usual, Chanyeol pulls Kyungsoo to his bedroom, lock the door and refuse to let it opened for Jongdae.

 

“Fuck, you pervert! I swear if you dare to do it on my bed…”

 

Jongdae continues his yelling from the other side of their shared bedroom door with curses that make Kyungsoo blushed hard and Chanyeol cringed.

 

“For God sake, I already put your thing on Baekhyun’s!” said Chanyeol, half bent his body and half leaned to Kyungsoo personal space, in the middle of to undress his T-shirt “Nope, Soo, don’t focus on him, he’ll be fine,”

 

“You are shameless baby,” comment Kyungsoo, though he put his arms on Chanyeol’s shoulder. On his left and right side. His eyes screaming the same glint that he had whenever Chanyeol does something silly—as if he can’t help feeling proud to whatever things that Chanyeol did.

 

“Serves him right for cock-blocking us,” mumbled Chanyeol, his sound little bit muffled when his T-shirt slides past his head, he topless instantly. Before Chanyeol could do anything to his sweat pants, Kyungsoo hands slide down slowly to his collar bone then to his cleavage, then stop at Chanyeol’s right and left nipple, both his fingers fondle it slowly.

 

Chanyeol smirked. “Do you want to fuck me, tonight?”

 

Kyungsoo looked up to lock his eyes with Chanyeol. He seems in the mood to do the fucking tonight, or at least that’s what Chanyeol thought from Kyungsoo’s heated gaze and sweet caress hand to Chanyeol’s body. After a pause for several seconds, Kyungsoo shook his head though.

 

“No, but I just wondering, how lucky I am to have you as my boyfriend. You and all of your beautiful-self,” said Kyungsoo firmly and slides both his hand up again back to Chanyeol's shoulder. He pulled Chanyeol down slowly to be on top of him, and as in trance, Chanyeol couldn’t move their locked eyes from each other and slowly but sure, Kyungsoo already under him, pliant and submissive, a trait that he rarely showed to Chanyeol, especially if they happen to have argument about random stuff.

 

But Kyungsoo is not done to wreck Chanyeol’s soul with his words.

 

“I really… really love you Chanyeol, be it as your boyfriend or….” Kyungsoo rubs Chnayeol’s shoulder sensually, as he appreciates what he touched right now, “as an omega to your alpha-self—“

 

And that’s Chanyeol got to go words to kiss Kyungsoo deeply, hard and full of passion on the lips. He bent his body completely, put both of his wide palms to Kyungso’s face, on his right and left cheeks, squeeze any skin that he could touch and at the same time, their moments float and they parted their kiss with so little air left in their lungs. Kyungsoo pants and his chest breath hard and Chanyeol’s no better. He could see the light of concern come to Kyungsoo's eyes because he had no idea how he looks like right now with the sudden attack of love words coming from Kyungsoo.

 

His mind only continues working when he sees Kyungsoo laugh at their ministrations, light and whole-heartedly that Chanyeol couldn’t help follow in his suit.

 

“Damn, Do Kyungsoo, have some mercy!”

 

Kyungsoo still laughing even when Chanyeol tried to remove his clothes, horny, happy or just being too turn on in general and if he’s not going to inside Kyungsoo as fast as he can now, it will drive him crazy. In a swift motion, Kyungsoo’s bottom off first and next to his boxer as well.

 

Only when he stares full of lust to Kyungsoo bare thighs and his semi-hard dick, he felt the laughter seems to stop from Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, bottomless with his simple grey jumper still hung loosely on his body, seems could read his mind and tilted his head up to see Chanyeol’s eyes again. Chanyeol’s hand comes to fix their position though, put Kyungsoo a little bit further to the upper side of Chanyeol’s mattress, and Kyungsoo doesn’t help a bit with the teasing he has done to Chanyeol when he slides his jumper up slowly to reveal his pale and flat lower abdomen. Kyungsoo spread open his legs further to give Chanyeol full view on his pale and rosy asshole with his dick slowly twitched occasionally, also turn on completely by the piercing gaze Chanyeol have to his crotch.

 

Chanyeol’s head leaned down slowly to inhales Kyungsoo scent from around his crotch, he really can’t explain it, even though they already fuck too many times to count, scenting and oral around the genital area was one of the activities that they rarely have done.

 

It just feels too intimate to do it because of how rocky their relationship was.

 

And here they are, Kyungsoo soft sighed from above Chanyeol’s head, enjoying the sensation of how Chanyeol scenting him and nose his inner thighs, perineum, entrance and overall just the most private part of his body. Kyungsoo's labor breath emerged from his chest contrasting on Chanyeol’s breath who’d been holding up until now because of how intense he noses and gives laps on Kyungsoo’s base.

 

His boyfriend completely clean, hairless and the scent coming from his slowly leaked hole and wet precum coming from his head is so amazing, Chanyeol feels regret that he never do this often. His head completely buried now between Kyungsoo thighs, and he could feel all the shiver and tension coming from Kyungsoo whenever Chanyeol mouthed kiss his balls, shaft or head. Kyungsoo legs for the nth time, dangling helplessly on his right and left side shoulder, tensed occasionally every time Chanyeol as much as try to laps near his entrance but never really lick the inner part of it.

 

Chanyeol himself only fascinating with the view of how squeeze-able his boyfriend thighs, buttock and slick produce from the hole that clenched and unclenched as it’s breathing. The more Chanyeol tease and laps the area around the holes, the more he starts to clenched harder and more scent bursting and slick produce from it. It even starts to look a little bit reddish. Chanyeol gulped visibly when the hole clenched surprisingly hard when Chanyeol only stared it harshly as the hole itself is represent Kyungsoo’s reaction and he knows the fiery adoration that Chanyeol have to every inch part of his boyfriend’s body. Kyungsoo's breath seems irregular and whimper in agony because his dick totally hard now and ooze of precum starts to slides down more intense from his slit.

 

Kyungsoo just so _so_ wet and messy because of the scenting he did and all the blood rush impatiently right to Chanyeol’s hard dick seeing Kyungsoo in this kind of position.

 

“Babe,” called Chanyeol, his voice rough, he also, too turn on to think straight, the nosing and scenting do nothing to calm his dick down.

 

Kyungsoo’s hand still holds onto his jumper and his whimper heard muffled because of how hard he bites the mouthful of his own clothes to prevent him from making too many noises. If only they could fuck freely in their own room was what cross Chanyeol’s mind when he looked the state Kyungsoo is right now.

 

“Babe,” called Chanyeol again, “hey babe, listen to me…”

 

Kyungsoo opened his eyes slowly, his pupils dilated and his lashes little bit wet from tears, Chanyeol wants to fuck him so much.

 

“Hnnng…” produced Kyungsoo's voice incoherently.

 

“Here, your hand…” said Chanyeol absent-mindedly, he direct Kyungsoo both hand to each of his legs from Chanyeol’s shoulder and to gesture it to hold his legs tight while spreading himself open for Chanyeol to devour. He could see Kyungsoo's body seems bent in half because of his request but the position gives Chanyeol massive hard on even worse than the one he currently has, so he can’t complain about it.

 

“Yes, hold it like this, yeah? Don’t let it go for a while,” commented Chanyeol, already licking his upper lip full of indecent intention.

 

Chanyeol paused longer to see Kyungsoo did as he told him. He couldn’t help himself to kiss Kyungsoo’s forehead after Kyungsoo obediently open himself wider, presenting his entrance, hard dick and pale thighs in front of Chanyeol. He holds himself firmly with his hands placed on the back of his knees.  When Kyungsoo, even though eyes wet from tears and still bites on his jumper tightly, hold his gaze firmly as well to Chanyeol’s, Chanyeol promise himself that it’ll be worth it. This fucking time of theirs will be fucking worth it.

 

“Okay, I put it in now…” said Chanyeol, if several moments ago he holds his breath well while nosing Kyungsoo, he can’t help now his breath turns heavy the more time passing without him putting inside Kyungsoo.

 

And Chanyeol can’t help groaned and hung his mouth open with eyes shut tight when his cock breached the rim of Kyungsoo’s asshole. The hole has been so wet and even if without Chanyeol thrust his finger first into it like usual, he still could force his length ripped inside the wet cave. And how it feels so good when he finally inside of his lover. His Kyungsoo.

 

Chanyeol focused on to pushed his dick deeper into Kyungsoo’s hole and the heavier breath heard from either him or Kyungsoo. Almost all parts of Kyungsoo’s body shook. Chanyeol himself never notice how sweaty he already is and Kyungsoo from their activity, and they’re not even fucking yet. Chanyeol hard breath take its toll when he braced himself on both sides of Kyungsoo's body while Kyungsoo holds his own legs, unsteady but seems ready to whatever things Chanyeol has in mind for him. When Chanyeol feels his dick settle inside as whole, Kyungsoo ass cheeks came in contact with his balls, Chanyeol can’t help to kiss Kyungsoo again, now in his lips with both of their eyes close while Chanyeol pulls out incredibly slow from Kyungsoo’s inside and slammed back hard until it shook Kyungsoo’s whole body heavily.

 

And it only becomes brutal after that. Chanyeol hard pace starts right after he slammed back hard to Kyungsoo and he never losing the fast pace even if his breath labor harder than ever. Kyungsoo whimpered and scream muffled from the clothes that he bites in his mouth and his body rock back and forth harshly from Chanyeol hard thrust. Chanyeol kissed Kyungsoo in between his fucking and part quickly to focus slightly on how his length disappears and appear again from the wet hole. The slick from Kyungsoo coated his length instantly, given to the harsh sound of skin slapping skin and lewd noise coming from the messy ass hole. Kyungsoo's body bent perfectly, his ass cheeks jingle every time Chanyeol pushed his dick back into Kyungsoo’s hole. Chanyeol only took alternating time to steady his breath and slow down when he rolled his hips but continue to fuck shallow and hard to Kyungsoo’s hole. The position brought Kyungsoo crazy when he loses the mouthful of his piece of clothing, and his husky voice instantly surrounded all Chanyeol's five senses.

 

“Ah ah ah ah, Chan… Yeol… ah ahhngg,” Kyungsoo shot another incoherent word when Chanyeol increases his pace and their skin contact sound louder in Chanyeol’s bedroom, in between the harsh pace Kyungsoo sound broke into sobs and he slowly loses his firm hold on his own legs.

 

“I said hold it,” said Chanyeol breathless, his body also shook because of how vigorous his thrust into Kyungsoo, somewhere around the time they started, Chanyeol feels Kyungsoo has been gone that he no longer notices whether Chanyeol hit his prostate hard or not, “fuck, let me…”

 

Chanyeol gets Kyungsoo legs the right time when it almost falls to the mattress and both of his hand now hold tightly to Kyungsoo ankle made Kyungsoo spread his legs wider automatically. Chanyeol took his time to buried his cock impossibly deeper into Kyungsoo and before Kyungsoo could place his hand onto anything, Chanyeol rolls his hips and Kyungsoo sobs in agony.

 

“Aaahhgg… Yeol.. I’m…”

 

Chanyeol rolls his hips again and licked his bottom lips, “yeah?”

 

His hold getting tighter on Kyungsoo’s calves.

 

“Close... come… want to come,” cried Kyungsoo out, he absentmindedly looked into Chanyeol's eyes, looks pleading with wet lashes shine and tears slide his temple. His lover looks so wrecked and he still tried to hold his voice back by closing his mouth with both of his hand, “Yeol…. Ah! Ahhhh…”

 

Chanyeol cut the pleading with pulling out his cock and thrust back hard as fast as he pulled his dick out before, he looked down into Kyungsoo dick, cute and angry red with faint veins could be seen of how hard Kyungsoo holding out to come. Kyungsoo clearly begs for his dick to be touched.

 

“Come… come for me babe,” was what Chanyeol whispered instead in his rough voice through Kyungsoo sobs before back to fucking Kyungsoo mercilessly.

 

The bed rocked back and forth with their activity and not even an ounce of Chanyeol’s brain will mind it. Kyungsoo right-hand tries to reach his dick, but due to the harsh thrust his body shook and his hand only can hold helplessly to nothing and back again to close his mouth. And as Chanyeol feels in trance again, he looked at how red and hard rock Kyungsoo’s dick is tense before twitched and not produce any precum but shot his semen messily to Kyungsoo’s stomach and some even shot to his collar bone and his jaw. Kyungsoo just comes untouched.

 

Kyungsoo turns his head to the side in reflecting and screamed silently when Chanyeol sees he come. Chanyeol still rocked his hips when Kyungsoo go pliant again, his hand resting tiredly beside his head and his other hand rest on his stomach. His clothes had gone too wrecked, damp patch of saliva could be seen around the area that Kyungsoo just now bite on it and has been slid up further until it reached his armpit and exposing his sensitive nipple bud for Chanyeol to see.

 

His body glistens from the orgasm bliss and sweat from their lovemaking. Chanyeol rolls his hips hard again and it makes Kyungsoo parted his mouth and looked back to Chanyeol again. His eyes are tired but fond of how much effort he knows Chanyeol poured his feelings on their lovemaking. Chanyeol still holds his gaze firm and Kyungsoo ankle firm in both of his two hands.

 

“We ain’t finished baby,” was the only thing Chanyeol could say, too helpless to say anything sappy right now. He could go all night for Kyungsoo, he never tried it, but it’s worth to try if he could see how ethereal Kyungsoo is after the orgasm. “we… no, I need to, I want to fuck you...”

 

Chanyeol thrust hard inside Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo whimpered.

 

“....as much as you let me to” another hard thrust and Kyungsoo broke out a sob before his hand that formerly placed on top of his stomach rise and frantically try to touch any skin from Chanyeol’s body that he can reach.

 

He arched his body forward, just a little and success to touch Chanyeol’s abdomen in the process. He strokes on Chanyeol’s abdomen and smiles fondly before dropping another bomb.

 

“Anything... you can do anything Yeol, my… ah… a-alpha—“

 

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck Kyungsoo…” was Chanyeol only words before he slammed fully and continue the brutal pace of his fucking to Kyungsoo’s hole. He closed his eyes and he let his hard fucking accompany by wet drag from his dick in Kyungsoo’s hole and louder sound of skin slapping between him and Kyungsoo surround his senses. His ears also caught Kyungsoo cry out sobs more clearly, he called Chanyeol’s name repeatedly, another love words drop between the chanting and after too many abuses that he causes to Kyungsoo’s hole, he can feel all of his sense flowing and his scent burst into the air aggressively before the tense come and before his last merciless thrust into Kyungsoo, Chanyeol fall on top of Kyungsoo, bent Kyungsoo’s body, almost lift his lower body from the mattress completely in the process, because of how much Chanyeol bent him with his forehead come in contact instantly with Kyungsoo’s.

 

And Chanyeol gives his last thrust before he groaned hard when he came inside Kyungsoo. Shooting his seeds deep into Kyungsoo’s body and mark him over and over again as his lover, partner, and omega to his completely helpless alpha-self. A bond that he still longing to create with Kyungsoo. For quite a long moment, Chanyeol milking his semen completely inside Kyungsoo while still rock his hips back and forth continuously, lips mouthing on whichever part of Kyungsoo’s skin that he can reach. Kyungsoo himself closes his eyes, lips parted little while Chanyeol still tries to devour him like crazy.

 

Between the rock back and forth of his hips, Chanyeol releases Kyungsoo ankle and bowed his back continue to fucking Kyungsoo slowly, his hands once again, caged Kyungsoo under him, in his left and right side. He felt Kyungsoo also slot his legs on Chanyeol’s back. Hand already circling in Chanyeol’s neck. When Chanyeol finally stops shooting his sperm inside Kyungsoo, they continue to nuzzle each other scent by simply holding tight like that.

 

Minutes passed when Chanyeol finally rises from his position and even if Kyungsoo didn’t sleep, he knows Kyungsoo and he both tired from the lovemaking that they just did… which much more incredible than usual. Kyungsoo still strokes his head, nape and back fondly, and when Chanyeol rises his body, slowly to sitting position, he looked at how wrecked both him and Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo jumper folded messily, rigid from the dried cum of Kyungsoo, and some sweat and cum from Kyungsoo abdomen spread messily as well on Chanyeol’s front. Chanyeol sat on his knees and pulled out now his limp cock followed by overflowing his semen from Kyungsoo’s inside. The rim around Kyungsoo entrance’s so red and wet, contrasting to Kyungsoo white pale thighs. He can see come slides from Kyungsoo gap hole and gather under of Kyungsoo’s ass cheeks whose crushed on the mattress. Honestly, it feels like he wants to fuck Kyungsoo again from seeing the scene alone.      

 

But seeing how completely spent Kyungsoo is, Chanyeol only reached for Kyungsoo’s wrecked jumper and get rid of it completely from Kyungsoo's upper body. Chanyeol now completely out of the bed and pull his sweat pants back to his hips. His boyfriend's breath evenly clearly tired after their fucking was now one of the favorite sounds that Chanyeol loves. He chooses to leave that sound and look for wet clothes though.

 

When Chanyeol back again with a wet towel from the bathroom, he smiles a little too wide when he found Kyungsoo sleep and too add much more _moe_ in his poor heart if he allowed to, Kyungsoo asleep with Chanyeol’s pillow hugged tightly to his face and buried his nose in it. Kyungsoo looks for his scent to accompany him to sleep. And that’s why Chanyeol gets rid of his pants completely, clean himself then with a gentle touch, cleaned Kyungsoo thoroughly as well.

 

He threatened to laps on Kyungsoo hole completely when it’s time for him to clean Kyungsoo’s ass hole. But since he long to see Kyungsoo expression when Chanyeol eats him out, he refrains himself and only puts the new large white t-shirt on Kyungsoo body which big enough on Kyungsoo that it reached half of his thighs and cover it completely. Chanyeol slides himself into Kyungsoo right side and lie on his side before throw the blanket to cover both him and Kyungsoo and turn off the lights.

 

That night, while holding his lover tight to his body, nuzzling on Kyungsoo natural scent on his neck, Chanyeol sleeps with the biggest smile on his face.

 

***

 

Chanyeol who used to hate waking up early in the morning on the weekend out of habits and routine, actually really happy to wake up the next morning after the hot steamy indecent act that he performed with his boyfriend. He woke up eagerly, kissed Kyungsoo on his forehead even though the said man hasn’t opened his eyes yet. He finds all of his three friends situated in their tiny dining room with a grave look in their faces.

 

“Are we supposed to hear _that voice_ every weekend now?” asked the man of reason, Baekhyun.

 

“Morning guys, what a beautiful morning today as well!” answered Chanyeol, like an asshole he is.

 

Minseok downed his coffee mug in one shot. Jongdae shot him dagger to his every move. Chanyeol whistling while opened his fridge and looked around cheerily.

 

“Where’s the bread? I want to make my man breakfast—“

 

“You can’t even cook!” roared Jongdae, cutting all of the too _happy_ attitudes from Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol still laughs and still looks for the white bread and bacon.

 

The next weekend rolls and Chanyeol found himself engage in another indecent yet addictive activity of him and Kyungsoo, only their lovemaking much lazier this time. Kyungsoo rides him slowly and continues with Chanyeol hold Kyungsoo’s hand tightly while thrusting into him lazily as well. The forehead pressed against each other, and Chanyeol swears he could feel all his love has been dripping right into Kyungsoo’s eyes. Straight into his soul.

 

Their lovemaking was slower than usual but still as satisfying as ever.

 

“You seem happy,” hummed Chanyeol, after the amazing orgasm and lazy lovemaking. Lies leisurely leaned backward on Kyungsoo’s front side whose body is sitting up and also leaned his back to the bed headboard. Chanyeol completely sprawled shamelessly in front of his boyfriend, the blanket does poorly job covering his front side, not that he minded, though.

 

Instead of responding to him, Kyungsoo leaned down and pecked Chanyeol’s lips. Split grin came into Chanyeol’s face instantly.

 

“I might go for another round if you continue like this….” said Chanyeol, put his one hand up and stroke Kyungsoo cheeks after he finished kissing Chanyeol.

 

Kyungsoo laughs good-naturedly.

 

“Yeol,” started Kyungsoo.

 

“Yeah?” response Chanyeol lazily, reaching to play with Kyungsoo fingers.

 

“Do you want to accompany me having dinner with my parents?” asked Kyungsoo.

 

Chanyeol stunned. He stopped playing with Kyungsoo's fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For starters, I deeply apologize of how late the second chapter comes after the first one. I'm kind of caught in other projects as well and it takes time for me to write and rewrite this all over again, but overall I thank you so much for everyone who gives kudos and read this, even proceeds to read the second chapter. I promise it'll be just another one and it will finish (yay). Also, this one quite a long chapter and the third one will be quite long as well, I hope you guys could bear with it? (hiks)
> 
> Last but not least, any feedback is welcome from each and every one of you, it'll be such precious input for me as a writer and again, since English is not my first language, I hope you guys quite bear in mind if there's any grammar error or typo in it, otherwise, I hope the story has warm welcome to your heart. 'Kay enough of me babbling, kindly enjoy it!


End file.
